This invention relates to an advanced intelligent network implementing the services of network nodes, commonly referred to as intelligent peripherals. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of communication using two different types of communications interfaces between the service control point and intelligent peripheral functional blocks of an advanced intelligent network.
Recent advances in telecommunications technology allow for telecommunications providers to make available increased and more flexible telephone service customization. A relatively new technology known as the advanced intelligent network (AIN) has increased the capability of telephone networks to provide services to users. An advanced intelligent network generally includes a service control point (SCP) containing the software for AIN services, a service switching point (SSP) containing special software that allows it to identify AIN calls and communicate with the SCP, and may include one or more intelligent peripherals (IP) which are network elements containing functionality and resources which may be used to exchange information with an end-user. When a telephone call is made that would require the network to provide some type of customized call processing service, an AIN trigger is detected at the SSP and an AIN message is communicated to an SCP. Once an AIN message is received by an SCP, the various network components begin to communicate over data lines with one another.
One existing interface useful for communication between the SCP, SSP, and IP is set forth in a Bellcore publication known as the GR-1129-Core: Switch-Intelligent Peripheral Interface (hereinafter referred to as "GR-1129"). GR-1129 directs that communications between the SCP and the IP travel through the SSP. This method of communication between the network elements of an AIN permits the SSP to keep track of billing records and release the SSP-IP voice/data connection when it is no longer required while maintaining control of the original call. Additionally, the SSP can receive subsequent call processing instructions from the SCP for the same call as part of the same initial transaction, however there are several disadvantages to this method of communication between the SCP and IP. The GR-1129 interface limits non-call associated signaling capabilities. For example, the SCP cannot invoke IP resources to initiate call activity independent of the initial call. Additionally, the GR-1129 interface places a significant processing demand on the SSP because all data communications from the SCP to the IP go through the SSP and require the SSP to reformat SS7 messages from the SCP into ISDN messages to send to the IP and vice-versa.
A direct interface between an IP and an SCP is available in a publication by Ericsson entitled SCP-IP Interface Function Requirements, No. EAU/T/S 1056P8AIN/012 Uen. This document describes one set of interface requirements for direct communication between the SCP and IP without communicating through an SSP. Although the direct interface shown in the Ericsson publication avoids congestion at an SSP, communicating all messages that pass between the SCP and IP without using the SSP circumvents useful functionality and transaction tracking available from the SSP.